PBA 033f
7:12:46 PM Kali: You're in the hallway! And you almost run into Ven. "Hey, watch where you're goin'!" 7:13:07 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari has no idea who that is! But apologizes anyway. 7:13:27 PM Wynn: Clearly this is the library, and you've seen the training room. 7:13:34 PM Wynn: Wynn is ignoring Ven. 7:13:53 PM Nilani: Nilani looks quite apologetic. 7:14:26 PM Kali: Ven is an androgynous elf with white hair, a white hat and a bow across her back. 7:14:55 PM Wynn: Wynn starts walking down the hall to the right. 7:15:27 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari follows after Wynn, unwilling to get lost for the sake of courtesy 7:15:28 PM Kali: Ven follows. "Haven't met this one yet." 7:15:33 PM Kali: Ven: Smells like money. 7:15:44 PM Wynn: Keep your hands to yourself, Ven. 7:16:11 PM Wynn: Wynn gestures to a door on the right wall. 7:16:32 PM Wynn: This is the crew deck portal. It's the one that usually lines up with someplace in the plane Nation's on. 7:16:40 PM Kali: Ven snorts. "He ain't my type." 7:16:49 PM Wynn: *Always* check to make sure the light's not blinking before you open it. 7:16:57 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari nods 7:17:07 PM Wynn: Wynn continues down the hall. 7:17:20 PM Kali: Ven: I'm Ven. 7:17:33 PM Kali: It's worth noting Ven also has an eyepatch. It makes him or possibly her look pretty piratical. 7:17:37 PM Wynn: Forest is through here, which you've already seen. Rooms are all down this way. 7:18:06 PM Wynn: Wynn heads down the hall and points to an empty one. "You can use this room. Bathrooms are down that way." 7:18:30 PM Kali: Ven: Cold *and* hot runnin' water, like rich folks have. 7:18:42 PM Kali: Ven: 'bout the only thing they don't have's a proper bar. 7:18:44 PM Wynn: ....we should really start putting nameplates on the room doors. 7:18:54 PM Kali: Ven: I vote gold ones. 7:19:11 PM Aziz al-Awlari: I could arrange for nameplates, if Nation would allow me to attach them. 7:19:56 PM Wynn: Wynn turns back toward the main hall. 7:20:18 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari is very confused, but continues following 7:20:35 PM Wynn: It's really quite easy. The crew deck is round-ish... so just keep walking until you find the door you're looking for. 7:20:59 PM Wynn: And here's the pod room. 7:21:10 PM Wynn: Wynn opens the door, raises her shield a bit to ready, then steps inside. 7:22:14 PM Kali: Ven: Be a good place for a highwayman. 7:22:29 PM Aziz al-Awlari: I... think I might be able to find my way back to my capsule. 7:23:03 PM Wynn: Wynn starts counting open pods. 7:23:18 PM Wynn: Try not to wander too much in here. You never know what's *in* one of these things. 7:23:25 PM Kali: Ven: Why would you want to? Five, Eighty, eleventy-one, sixteen... 7:23:28 PM | Edited 7:24:03 PM Nilani: Nilani pulls out her rapier and conceals it under her cloak, then steps into the pod room after everyone else. 7:23:51 PM Kali: Roll Concentration, Wynn! 7:24:35 PM Wynn: ((9. /eyeroll)) 7:24:47 PM Kali: Wynn starts over. 7:25:05 PM Wynn: Wynn starts marking every fifth pod with her fingers. :P 7:25:21 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari is beginning to sense why Wynn chooses to ignore Ven 7:25:23 PM Kali: Ven starts smudging out the marks! 7:25:42 PM | Edited 7:25:50 PM Wynn: ((no, meaning, holding 1 finger up at 5, two at 10, etc. lol)) 7:26:03 PM Kali: Ahhh, then she just grins at Wynn. 7:26:16 PM Wynn: Wynn starts with her middle finger at five. 7:26:56 PM Kali: Ven laughs. 7:27:01 PM Nilani: Nilani looks in any open pods, making sure there's nothing in there. 7:27:18 PM Kali: Ven: I can tell we're gonna be friends. 7:27:47 PM Wynn: I don't want to be your friend. Or your "friend" for that matter. 7:28:48 PM Kali: Ven: Yeah, yeah. 7:29:07 PM Nilani: ((afk for a bit, assume I'm snooping about)) 7:29:32 PM Wynn: Wynn continues counting pods. 7:30:10 PM Kali: Ven: Pretty sure you don't wanna be my enemy either. 7:30:45 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari starts murmuring softly into one of his gloves for a minute or so 7:31:39 PM Wynn: You're right. I'd rather not have to kill a crew member. Now... please stop until I'm done counting. 7:32:28 PM Kali: Ven: You don't kill your *enemies*, what are you, a barbarian? 7:33:20 PM Wynn: Wynn ignores him until she's done counting. 7:34:14 PM Aziz al-Awlari: After sixty seconds, Aziz comes up behind Wynn and presses a hand to her shoulder with a soft "You're welcome." That sound is the last she hears before a crushing, oppressive... surprisingly peaceful silence fills her ears. 7:34:58 PM Aziz al-Awlari: suppose you can make a will save if you really, really want to. 7:35:22 PM Wynn: Wynn spins around in surprise at the touch. ((And... uh.. yeah. lol Wynn wouldn't take nicely to that.)) 7:35:36 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Oh well! Aziz thinks he's helping. 7:36:07 PM Wynn: ((22 for save)) 7:36:23 PM Aziz al-Awlari: DC is a paltry 10+4+2 or 16, so she ignores the effects of the Zone of Silence and can still hear Ven. 7:36:39 PM Wynn: 'You're welcome' for what? 7:36:57 PM | Edited 7:37:12 PM Wynn: ....and don't do that. Especially not in here. You're as likely to get a shield to the face as a thanks. 7:37:00 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari has chosen to fail his own save and cannot hear her. "What?" 7:37:32 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns. 7:37:42 PM Kali: Ven blinks and shouts. "Hey, what's goin' on? Can't hear ya!" 7:37:58 PM Wynn: ..... 7:38:14 PM Wynn: Wynn sighs, shakes her head, and finishes counting. 7:38:54 PM | Edited 7:39:11 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari spends the next hour-per-level following five feet behind Wynn and enjoying the peaceful silence. 7:39:34 PM Wynn: ((Can I be done counting? lol)) 7:41:20 PM Wynn: .....21, 22, 23. That's... that's not right. 7:41:24 PM Wynn: Wynn starts over. 7:41:45 PM Kali: Ven: WHY CAN'T I HEAR ANYTHING?! 7:41:51 PM Kali: Ven: WHAT'S GOING ON?! 7:42:37 PM Kali: Ven: ... are you whispering? What are you doing?! 7:43:29 PM | Edited 7:43:50 PM Nilani: Nilani looks weirdly at the group, then resumes looking through the empty pods. 7:43:50 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari writes out a message on a piece of parchment and passes it to Wynn 7:44:11 PM Wynn: Wynn saves her count with her fingers and looks at it. 7:44:41 PM Kali: Ven draws his or her bow and aims it at Wynn. "TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON OR I'LL SHOOT YOU." 7:44:52 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari destroys the note with a smirk 7:45:11 PM Wynn: Can you hear me? 7:45:23 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari stares blankly at Wynn, uncomprehending 7:45:30 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari never learned to lipread 7:45:38 PM Wynn: Ven? 7:46:13 PM Kali: Ven: WHAT?! 7:46:27 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari sighs and dismisses the spell with a clap like distant thunder 7:46:32 PM Aziz al-Awlari: ...so much for peace. 7:47:04 PM Nilani: ...The Void was that? 7:47:05 PM Kali: Ven: ... what the hell was that? 7:47:11 PM Kali: She or her levels the bow at some of the pods. 7:47:23 PM Wynn: A little warning would be nice in the future. Also, I'd avoid doing things that might cause me to reaction-bash you. 7:47:46 PM Kali: Ven: Didn't shoot, did I? 7:47:55 PM Wynn: Wasn't referring to you, Ven. 7:47:59 PM Aziz al-Awlari: I figured... no, you know what, you're right. Fine. Sure. Nothing else makes sense here. 7:48:23 PM Wynn: It's *dangerous* to be in here. Even moreso when you don't have all your senses. 7:48:32 PM Kali: Ven: ... wait, he did it? 7:49:01 PM Wynn: Wynn turns to Ven. "And *you* should try to be less annoying so people don't try to silence you." 7:49:15 PM Kali: Ven, sounding very hurt: I'm not annoying. 7:49:48 PM Wynn: Now, either my count is off, thanks to you, or there's something wrong here. How about you help me? 7:49:55 PM Nilani: Nilani peeks out from behind a pod. "Not always, no, but at times, yes." 7:50:13 PM Nilani: Nilani goes back to searching 7:50:52 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari quietly takes out a scrap of parchment, his only quill and a vial of opulent cobalt ink, and passes the lot of them to Wynn 7:51:01 PM Kali: Ven: What's wrong? 7:51:03 PM Aziz al-Awlari: ...just... keep tallies. 7:52:14 PM Wynn: Wynn looks at them and gestures to the shield taking up her right arm and hand. "I don't exactly have spare hands for inks and paper. How about just a second person counting?" 7:52:22 PM Wynn: .....and silence from the peanut gallery. 7:52:39 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Sure. I'll do it. 7:53:15 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari still seems a little bit sullen, but takes up the count behind Wynn as she makes her way through the passages 7:53:33 PM Kali: Ven makes a face. "Hate peanuts. Good for throwin' at people from the balcony, though." 7:53:55 PM Wynn: Wynn looks carefully for any pods she might have missed the first time through. 7:54:28 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari takes a tally of every empty pod they pass, not speaking a word unless addressed directly 7:55:22 PM Wynn: ...23. What did you get? 7:55:30 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari checks his notes 7:55:37 PM Aziz al-Awlari: GM HOW MANY DID I GETS 7:56:07 PM Kali: ((23.)) 7:56:14 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Twenty-three. 7:56:37 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns. 7:56:52 PM Wynn: Let's get out of here and we'll figure it out. 7:57:10 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Sure. 7:57:23 PM Wynn: You two probably don't want to stay in here either. 7:57:29 PM Wynn: Wynn starts heading for the hall again. 7:57:34 PM Nilani: Nilani rechecks the pods on the way out. 7:58:33 PM Kali: Ven: What's the problem? 7:58:37 PM Kali: Nilani also comes up with 23. 7:58:41 PM Wynn: There's not enough pods open. 7:59:09 PM Kali: Ven: Enough for what? 7:59:19 PM Wynn: For all the people that have supposedly come in through them. 7:59:31 PM | Edited 7:59:35 PM Wynn: I'm going to go check my book to make sure it's 25, though. 7:59:50 PM Wynn: Wynn continues right in the hall. 8:00:02 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Even if I'm somehow wrong about Hack, that still leaves a pod unaccounted for. 8:00:14 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Has anyone died in this wave? 8:00:16 PM Wynn: Right. I thought there might have been 24, but 23 makes no sense. 8:00:27 PM Wynn: Sure. 8:00:34 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Have two people died? 8:00:39 PM Wynn: Wynn gestures at the next set of doors. 8:00:41 PM Wynn: More than that. 8:00:41 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Counting Hack? 8:00:47 PM Aziz al-Awlari: ...then I have no idea. 8:01:04 PM Wynn: Through here's the lounge and upstairs from there, the observation window. Pretty amazing when we're in the void. 8:01:09 PM Wynn: Galley's on this side. 8:01:20 PM Kali: Ven: Were some of 'em real small people? 8:01:27 PM Wynn: Wynn continues, pointing out Storage Room A. 8:01:41 PM Wynn: This is where the hellhound sleeps. I'd advise not going in there without Janis. 8:01:54 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Is it actively hostile? 8:02:09 PM Wynn: Not generally... but you wouldn't want her jumping on you. 8:02:30 PM Kali: Ven: Pretended to be a hellhound once. 8:03:25 PM Wynn: Wynn leads them to the stairways. "Up is the bridge deck and the compression field. Don't go in there. Down is the engineering deck, I think. There's also a ramp to go outside." ((somewhere... don't recall exactly where, and it's not on the map)) 8:04:01 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Nation requested I not peruse any decks other than personnel and the bridge once repaired. 8:04:11 PM Wynn: None of us have been to the engineering deck. 8:04:27 PM Kali: Ven: Must be somethin' *valuable* there. 8:04:28 PM Iskandar: ((The ramp to the outside is on the crew deck on the opposite end of the oval from the forest door. )) 8:04:30 PM Wynn: But you should stay out of the compression field regardless. It's... not right in there. 8:04:46 PM Wynn: ((which is also where you've said the stairways are.)) 8:04:53 PM Nilani: Or something fragile, or dangerous, or... 8:05:06 PM Kali: Ven: Valuable things is both. 8:05:13 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Heh... maybe I'd find some peace and quiet in there. God knows that's rare, fragile, valuable... and apparently dangerous. 8:05:17 PM Nilani: All three? 8:05:51 PM Wynn: Wynn continues and points out storage room B. "Extra clothes and random supplies in there." 8:06:02 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari makes a note of that in his book 8:06:42 PM Kali: Ven peers at it. "What kinda supplies." 8:06:44 PM Wynn: Wynn finishes up at the library door and walks in to check her book! ((which means back to the main room))